creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Another Planet
Prologue December 6th, 2012. A hundred years from now, we will be living in space. A hundred years from now, we will be nothing. A hundred years from now, planet Earth's inhabitants are merely robots. A hundred years fron now, I will discover something that could change mankind. A hundred years from now, my best friend will turn his back on me. Chapter 1 "Listen, we don't have much time. My name is Maximilliam, but you can call me Max. Well, I guess you already knew that, he clears his throat and continued. "My best friend has turned in to a murderer, and I'm sure I'll be dead within the next 24 hours. I sent you this because I know you will write this as a book and spread it around the world." Grace clicked the pause button on the old tape recorder and sighed. Max was the one that told her all about the Other Planet along with his other friend, whose name was also conveniently named Grace. Grace Mile, to be exact. Her own name was Grace Castor. And she was an author. No doubt Max wanted her to write about their discoveries about the secret, a secret she was kept away from. Now Grace Castor has a chance to learn it and write about it. She clicked the play button with a sigh. June fifth, 2212. We were finally graduating... Maximillam stood in the long narrow corridor of the intelligence school. His messy light brown hair was still messy, despite the fact that it was graduation day. His sea-blue eyes danced as he spotted his friend, Grace Mile. "Grace!" he called, waving his hand and nearly tripping on his gown. He covered it just in time as his friend came over with a smirk on her face. "Max," she said casually with a slight nod. Her long dark brown hair was down instead of up as a ponytail. "Tripping again, are we?" Maximilliam tried to cover the blush on his face as he stumbled over his words. "We-uh, we should get to the class room." She laughed and together they walked down the corridor and into the classroom. It wasn't full of people like a real classroom should be. There wasn't any noise or laughter or people acting silly and paper airplanes flying about. It was silent and lonely and Maximilliam hated every centimeters of it. There was at least about 30 chairs and desks in that place but most of them looked brand new because no one has ever sat in them. Only 5 chairs looked used and worn. That's because the intelligence company only accepts five students each year. Out of those five chairs, only two people was sitting at the correct spots. Philip and Antonio. "And we're back at the lonely old dump," Maximilliam mumbled silently so that only Grace could hear him. Grace laughed silently for fear someone would hear. "At least this time we'll be leaving," Grace whispered. "Hope we don't come back any time soon," Maximilliam whispered back. "Always the optimist." "Unlike you." "Oh, shut up. I am very optimistic, thank you very much. Just not as much since I got enrolled in this dump." "Yeah. And to believe we all thought it'd be the most awesome jobs ever." "Well, the rest of the class thought so." "Not us." "Definitely not us." Their conversation was cut short when the Captain, who was their teacher, came in the classroom hugging a cardboard box to his chest. He was tall and well-built, wearing a simple suit with a black tie and round glasses to match. "Hey, you puny little bugs," the Captain greeted as he walked to the front of the classroom and dumped the box his desk. "Happy graduation. Come up and grab your diploma and blah, blah, blah," he said, not at all interested with the task at hand. He grabbed one of the diploma from the box along with a badge. "Philip, please come up and grab your diploma," he said in the same boring monotone that had started after a week of teaching them. Philip went up and grabbed the badge and diploma, uttering not a single word. Category:Cellofreak Category:Stories